


If only I could

by Fic_me_up_buttercup



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar Needs A Hug, Short, WIP, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup
Summary: This is just a short little thing that came to me randomly.





	If only I could

“Stay a while,” Chloe says, opening the door a bit wider and motioning inside.  


Lucifer continues to stare at her, a mystified look in his eyes. The corners of his mouth jerks up in a slight, sad smile as he looks her directly in the eyes.  


“If only I could, my dear detective. I would spend the rest of eternity with you... if only I could.” His voice comes out husky and quiet, filled with an emotion that Chloe can’t identify.  


Chloe blinks, taken aback by Lucifer’s sudden confession. She hides it quickly though, pasting a smile on her face that barely hides the worry in her eyes.  


“And why not,” Chloe asks, her forced cheerfulness unable to mask the slight tremor in her voice.  


At that, Lucifer’s composure crumbles. His gaze slips down to his feet and his back stiffens as he picks an invisible piece of lint off of his jacket.  


“Because,” he pauses to clear his throat of the husky sound of emotion. “A saint like you does not belong in hell but, a monster like the devil doesn’t belong anywhere else.”  


With that Lucifer presses a quick kiss to Chloe’s forehead and walks away, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody wants to add this into another longer fanfic I’m ok with it as long as you message me before hand and make sure that I get some credit. Also, feel free to message me on my tumblr @amoosewithflannelforfur


End file.
